Black Keys
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: One accident in the fourth grade that led to who Stella, Macy, and the Lucas brothers are in the present.
1. Prologue: Chocolate Milk Spill

_I don't own anything in this story, except the idea and plot. And it might seem odd, but only cause it's really late where I am. R&R please? What do you think?

* * *

_

_Stella's POV_

I have to admit; fourth grade isn't as fun as the upper grade kids told us last year. So far I got separated from my friends, my best friend moved to Canada, and I'm still sitting with a table full of... dumbos. Also known as boys. I swear they're the worst things in this school. So far they pushed me into a mud puddle, stole my lunch, and from what I heard dared Carl Shoester to pour pudding in my Penelope Peach Pit Purse. In other words, fourth grade stinks.

It was lunch time and, once again, my lunch was stolen by my "bully buddy", Adrian. I sat alone at the table, New Jersey sunshine in my eyes. Nobody bothered to sit with my. They thought I was an emotional girl since my friends left and really strange. That and they didn't wanna get picked on too. I looked at my stomach, which growled with hunger in response. All of a sudden laughter filled the silence three tables ahead of me. I looked up to find a boy standing up with shock on his face.

The boy had long shaggy, black hair covering his eyes which were a dark brown color. His gray collared shirt was unbuttoned partly the stain of chocolate milk streaked across it and dripped on his black jeans. He was pretty tall for a fourth grader, and plenty frustrated with the stain. I ran over to him, pushing past my laughing classmates. I am not letting him leave the building like that. At least under my watch.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and did as told, the sound of laughter disappearing behind us. We ran to the water fountain. Once there, I took out some tissues while he stared at his shirt.

"Oh man. My mom is gonna kill me since she just bought this shirt yesterday," I heard him say. I handed him a tissue.

"Start dabbing it before it settles in," I instructed. He followed orders without saying a word. Somehow I knew what to do and use when these situations happen. Weird huh?

"Thanks for not laughing at me" he said as I helped him clean his shirt and pants. "Everyone else isn't as nice to me. Or as pretty." I smiled and replied, "Thanks. Uh, what's your name?"

"Joseph Lucas. Joe for short. My brothers call me Danger due to crazy and dangerous things I do. My mom calls me Joe-bear but don't tell anyone please?"

"Sure. So why do they make fun of you?" Joe pondered at question for a while before replying.

"I'm not sure; probably because I'm the odd-one-out with my straight black hair since my bros have brown curly hair, but I've been raised right like a gentleman and I've been taught to not let things get to my head." I smiled at him again as we finished cleaning his shirt and pants. There's just something different about him that I like. Yup. Definitely good different. Once we finished cleaning out the disaster, we started walking back to the buildings. It was quiet between us, until he spoke up.

"Hey you never told me your name," Joe mentioned

I said, "Oh, I'm Estella Marie Carla Malone. Stella for short." All of a sudden, two kids with similar brown, curly hair came running up to us once we reached the tables.

"Joe there you are, we've been looking everywhere for you. I was about to go with Kevin's theory of being abducted by aliens," the younger one said, then looked at me. The other one, who I'll assume is Kevin, turned his head and looked at me too.

"You found a girl on the ship," Kevin asked, the groaned as Nick smacked him on the head. Wow.

"I'm Stella," I introduced myself, "Sorry, I had to help your brother clean a chocolate milk stain off his shirt. I better get back to the tables and starve. It's been nice meeting you guys." I started to walk off when I heard Joe yell, "Do you wanna come sit with us? I have an extra sandwich with me." I hesitated before turning around. Joe held up a sandwich, smiling at me. Nick and Kevin motioned for me to come over. I gave in and passed the bullies with my head up and sat with the Lucas brothers.

I think this is gonna be the start of an interesting friendship.


	2. The Transfer Student In The Corner

_I should've given an early heads-up but except updates to be really slow at this time: School. So basically this chapter might be a little crappy. Sorry. This is basically taking place in the middle school days so..

* * *

_

_Joe' POV_

"In a hurry to see your girlfriend, Lucas?" I rolled my eyes, grabbed my science book, and closed my locker, only to find the biggest jerk of Cresent Middle School blocking my way. Again.

"Francais, Stella isn't my girlfriend," I replied, trying to get to class with no success because he keeps stepping in my way. What a dwonk.

"Figures," he said, "She wouldn't go out with a guy named Joe who has straight hair and eyebrows that look like they were drawn in with a sharpie." He laughed, tripping me as I started to walk, dropping my book and backpack on the floor. I groaned in pain, before someone held out their hand to help me.

"Dude, Francais has it out for you," Kevin said as he pulled me up from the floor. "Why does he even hate you? Ever since the first day we entered middle school last year, boom! Instant hate that doesn't come in a bottle! It doesn't make sense." I looked at him, plain confusion written on my face.

"Are you sure Mom didn't drop you on the head when you were born," I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't Joe." I turned around and smiled as Stella picked up my books. I sighed. If only Nick was here instead of doing some Broadway musical in New York, he'd knew what to say. I don't find it weird I depend on my little brother sometimes. We're close, that's all. That's what you get for sharing a bedroom with a sibling for about 5 years.

I sighed, brushing myself off, then answered, "I don't get it either Kevin. But here we are in the 8th grade. So let's just try to stay together until this ends. It's only 3 months until summer." I smiled as Stella handed me my books and then we raced off to science class.

"Class before you continue with your assignments, we have a new student joining us today," Mr. Benson announced, looking at the girl next to him. She had long brunette hair and dark brown eyes. She shuffled her feet, shy and nervous. Typical new student.

"This is Macilla Misa," he introduced to us.

"I liked to be called Macy, sir," she said quietly.

"Right then. She just transferred here all the way from Texas. Like with other new students we got, be kind and say hi. Don't be afraid, she won't bite. Unless you're mean, so she will. Of course I'm kidding." He chuckled to himself for a bit. Not really funny; too bad he's oblivious to our boredom. I feel bad for the guy. He stopped and pointed to the corner seat next to the window. "Macy take a seat next to Estella Malone in the corner. Class, continue with your assignment." Macy nodded her head before she quickly passed us to her seat. I turned around as Stella smiled, Macy smiling back a little. I have a feeling they're gonna be great friends.

"Joseph, turn around and stop staring at the window," I heard Mr. Benson order.

"Sorry," I apologized before getting back to the assignment. When he turned around, I felt Kevin nudge my elbow and whisper, "The new girl and Stella look like they're having a 'get to know each other' session."

"Yeah," I replied, "I just have a feeling they'll get along, no matter what."

"What about us?"

"It could take while. Stella has been the only girl we've been friends with." She has and been the one and only girl we've been friends with.

"But she's pretty." I looked at Kev before I continued the assignment. I know we're gonna be great friends with her. I just have a feeling it's just gonne be really complicated.


	3. Cafeteria Small Talk

_Kevin's POV_

"...and that is why I think aliens exist." All of us just stared at Nick who just finished his discussion on aliens. To think he returned from today's Broadway musical with this story. At least he got to skip today's Algebra test. One word: horrible.

"You finally lost it Nick," Joe simply stated, "I'd never thought the day would come." He glared at him, before picking up his fork and poking the mac n' cheese on his tray. Or at least I think it's mac n' cheese. I looked at Stella, who simply grimaced at her lunch, pushing it away from her.

"I seriously think the lunch ladies need to recheck the lunch menu.... and not just for this year," she mentioned, taking a sip out of apple juice. "Hazard to almost everyone in this cafeteria and the future students." She paused, then asked, "So you guys thinking about the talent show?"

"Hahaha, yeah no," Nick said, "Besides, even if we were, I'm staying on Broadway until I reach the height limit."

"What are you gonna do after that, bro," I asked him, "You're gonna just have a normal life like Joe?" We looked at Joe who was making a snowman out of his lunch. "Well, almost normal life?"

"Probably. So talent show is out of the question. Anyways, none of us don't have a special talent anyway Stella. You, on the other hand, is amazing on the fashion side," Nick commented. Stella smiled, then started to talk about a few modifications she's doing to her wardrobe. I sighed, taking a look around the cafeteria. I glanced as I saw the usual routines taking place before I spotted Macy sitting alone on the other side. She sat alone with her tray, students passing by her without looking at her. An underdog, I would label her in this crazy school status quo. Not like High School Musical, though; we don't burst out in song, dancing around the tables and knee-sliding across the floor. That's only in movie musicals. As the minutes passed, I looked at my brothers and Stella. Stella was still talking; Nick payed attention; Joe was half-asleep. I looked at them again a few minutes after before I left and headed to her table. After the journey from one side to the other, I made it and took a seat across from her. Then I attempted a conversation with her, being as friendly as I can be.

"Hi, I'm Paul Kevin Lucas. But I go by Kevin. Or Kev. You must be Macilla Misa," I greeted. She looked up, her brown eyes filled with fear and cautiousness.

"I go by Macy. But yes," she replied before looking down once more. I leaned over the table, pushing her tray out of the way, and found photos of her playing sports in her hands. Soccer, tennis, basketball, baseball, hockey, football... wow. Most athletic girl I have met in my life.

"You sure love to play sports," I noted. Macy shrugged, sticking the photos in her backpack. I sat back down, thinking about something else to ask.

"So... how about we get to know each other. You, me, my brothers, and-"

"Stella Malone? I know her already," Macy interrupted. I looked at her in confusion. Isn't that impossible cause they only met a few periods ago?

"You're talking about the right Stella, right? Cause how do you know-" Next thing I know, Macy quickly gets up, throws her lunch away, and grabs my hand, dragging me and her bag back to my table.

"It's a long story, Kevin. A story that takes place way back in elementary school."

"So you do know her?" By the time we were almost there, the bell rang for the last class. Joe and Nick motioned for me to hurry as soon as they threw their lunches away. I was frozen, before I realized Macy let go of my hand and started walking to a waiting Stella.

"It's a good thing you're kinda adorable Kevin." She ran up to Stella and they walked off. I stared at her, before I felt Joe and Nick dragging me to gym class.


	4. Nick Lucas, Meet Macy Misa

_Nick's POV_

"Stella!? How long does it take for a girl to change out of gym clothes? Seriously, everyone is already outside. Kev and Joe are waiting, come on let's go!" I stood in front of the girls' locker room impatiently after I yelled those words to her from the outside. I've been standing here for the past twenty minutes...and the period ended twenty minutes ago. Only Stella would take this long just to change.

"Excuse me, do you know where baseball tryouts are," I heard someone ask me. A girl to be specific. Okay that just sounded down right rude. Might as well tell her so she won't be late.

"They're held out on the baseball fields by the basketball courts. There should be the coach right by- oh hey," I said as I turned around to continue giving her directions. Once I turned, I found the new girl holding a baseball bat and one of the flyers. Kevin said her name was Macilla Misa, but she prefers to be called Macy. Macy... cute name.

"Hi," Macy replied, "You're Kevin's youngest brother, aren't you? The one who usually skips school to do Broadway shows across in New York?" Oh great. That's the reputation I'm gaining here? I'm not eve here so- well that makes sense. I shook it off my shoulders; I'll ask about that later.

"Yeah. I'm Nicholas Jerry Lucas. You can call me Nick," I introduced myself, then said, "You must be Macy. Nice to meet you." She smiled, extending her arm to shake hands when she dropped her baseball bat... on my left root. On cue, I clutched my foot, jumping around in pain. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Nick. I'm usually not a clumsy person. Stella once told me I was very graceful when we were playing dodge-ball in elementary school. Do you need to go to the nurse's office," she asked, the questions coming out quickly I could barely keep up.

"It's okay Macy. I'll survive... Wait you and Stella attended elementary school together," I asked last. "That's not possible cause my brothers and I attended the same school as her since fourth grade and-"

"It's a long story. I'll explain it one day," she quickly responded. As soon as the pain went away, we shook hands and talked until I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder. Finally.

"Hey Macy," Stella greeted, "I see you met Nick, the youngest brother who's three points shy of a a genius." Of course she would mention that.

"Yes I did Stella," Macy answered, "He's... interesting." I wonder what she means by that. But when someone says Kevin or I are interesting, I always have to say this: "If you want interesting, you should meet Joe. He's the odd-one out and very accident-prone," I joked. Macy giggled before she stopped and found herself blushing a light shade of pink.

"Hey do you wanna come over to their house later after try-outs? It's just on the corner of Jonas St. and definitely not hard to miss," Stella asked. Macy thought about about it, then said, "Sure. I'll just ask my mom to drop me off afterwards." She picked up her bat and started walking to the gym exit. "Well as much as I wanna stick around and talk, don't wanna be late to try-outs. Thanks for the directions Nick. See you later." I waved before Stella dragged me to the hallway. As we walked, we heard someone singing around the corner. Curious, we tip-toed to the corner and caught the singer, surprise taking all three of us.


	5. Secrets Revealed

_School is evil....... but summer is coming.... but I have summer school..... and I got chapters written down..... great....  
_

_

* * *

_

Joe_'s POV_

"Oh hey guys... Well this is awkward beyond belief," I said in awkwardness.

"Hey Joe. What are you doing? I thought you were waiting outside with Kevin," Stella asked.

"Well I thought I was alone in the hall with Kevin and-" I turned around only to find the spot next to me completely empty. "Dang it," I murmured to myself, "Way to stick together Kev! And I thought we were in this together. When I find you, you are so dead-. I thought-"

"You can hide this secret any longer? Don't lie Joe," Nick voiced with a smirk on his face, adding, "And stop talking to yourself. It's kinda weird." He may be younger, but he's a genius. At least that's what Mom says whenever Kevin gets in trouble. I looked around the hall to make sure Francais or Stella (who probably went to look for Kevin) wasn't around. When the coast was clear, I walked over to a bench, sat down, and looked at Nick.

"Okay how long did you know," I said, giving in. He sighed and took a seat besides me. "Remember how Stella claimed last summer she heard that the radio was on but the voice sounded like you," he reminded me.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I went to 'turn off' the radio in our room and when I peeked in, I found you singing in front of the mirror, water bottle in hand, in your swim shorts." ...I always wondered why Nick was smiling at me that entire day. Creep.

"So since that day... you knew I sung in front of the mirror acting like a dork?" He laughed a little before saying, "That's one thing. But I knew you have some talent in you. Just didn't expect it to be singing."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Nah. You have a good voice."

"Thanks Nick. I appreciate it." As if on cue, we turned our heads down the hall to find Kevin being dragged by Stella, his guitar in hand. And grass stains on his pants.

"Found him hiding by the baseball fields watching try-outs. Or should I say, watch Macy try-out and doing a great job," she reported, "And I'm gonna have to help him clean up the grass stains before he

"Okay you can play guitar," Nick pointed out, "and you can sing. Is there something else I should know?" We fidgeted until Stella spoke up, annoucing, "I've known Macy longer than this and I signed you guys up for the talent show try-outs? How about that?"

"I don't think that helped Stella," I mentioned. We looked at Nick who was now sitting on the ground, probably thinking if he should be confused, glad, or murdering us right now...

Please let it be choice one or two.


End file.
